


Great Morgan Falls, Lefay

by KatieWR



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, flangst, régész!AU
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Sorey és Mikleo a vízszentélyben kutatgatnak, miközben Mikleo azon rágja magát, hogy gyakornoki munkát ajánlottak neki a fővárosban. Van egy kísértet is. És Dezel, akit senki nem hívott. Jó olvasást~
Relationships: Alisha Diphda/Rose, Lailah & Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Rose & Alisha Diphda & Dezel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Great Morgan Falls, Lefay

Az eső a szélvédőn: placcs-placcs-placcs – esik. A lapát néha lehúzza, a terepjáró unottan morog. Előttük az autópálya szürkén fut a lakehaveni hegyeknek, a felhők sötét haragkékek a távolban, és a vad ormok elbújnak a puha ködben. Mindezek ellenére Sorey vidáman hümmög a rádiónak, Mikleo homloka az üvegnek támasztva, az arca tükrözi az időjárást.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdi Sorey, olyan hirtelen, mintha most venné észre, hogy van valaki az autóban rajta kívül.  
\- Nem aludtam sokat – feleli kis gondolkodás után. – Pakoltam. – Féligazság.  
\- Miért nem dőlsz le hátul? Még volna időd aludni egyet. – Sorey a combjára simítja a kezét, az érintés otthonos és gondoskodó.  
\- Nem tudnék aludni – feleli halkan.  
\- Próbáld meg – unszolja, és a következő pihenőben megállnak.  
Mikleo elfekszik az ülésen, figyeli Sorey profilját, végül lehunyja a szemeit. Nem alszik, csak gondolkodik, ezen az egészen. A rádió elhalkul, a fiú talán lehalkította, talán a gondolatai úsznak el, a kilométerek elperegnek odakint, bent megáll az idő. Mikleo szeretné, ha megállna az idő, és a nyár vége soha nem jönne el.

Mikleo a férfira nézett, meglepetten, egy kicsit zavarban.  
\- Miért nem Sorey? – bukott ki a száján meggondolatlanul. Az ajkára harapott, mert ez ostobaság volt.  
\- Magában több potenciált látunk, mint Sheperdben. Komolyabb én koncentráltabb munkát tud produkálni nála. Tudom, együtt tervezték el a kutatómunkát, de ha megenged egy tanácsot, mondjon le róla. Egyedül is tud úgy haladni, mint ketten tennék. Magának nincsen rá szüksége.  
Egy pillanatig hallgatott, végül vett egy mély levegőt.  
\- Igazán hálás vagyok a felkérésért – szögezte le. – De gondolkodhatok még rajta?  
\- Nyár végéig elég leadnia a jelentkezést. – Mikleo bólintott.  
\- Köszönöm a meghívást – mondta még egyszer. – Mérlegelni fogom.  
\- Szakmailag ez egy hatalmas előrelépés lenne – tette hozzá a professzor, mert ezt kellett mondania. Mert ő nem tudta, hogy ez lehetőség valami másra is. A függetlenedésre.

A panzió otthonos terméskőépület hatalmas kandallóval. A recepciós – a tulajdonos fia – rájuk ragyog. A szeme alig rebben. Fiatalabb náluk. Mikleo kérdés nélkül felkap egy tollat és maga elé húzza a papírokat – a nevét úgysem tudná leírni hallás után. Már régen nem vesződik ezzel, inkább odakanyarítja ő – nyomtatottan, írottan és szignózva. Sorey a falra akasztott festményt nézi, tájkép lapos zöld dombokkal, napsütésben. Általában lenyűgözik az ilyen egyszerű dolgok, Sorey már csak ilyen.  
A fiú megmutatja a szobájukat. Az első megütközés: dupla ágy van.  
\- Erről nem volt szó – jegyzi meg felé fordulva.  
\- Csak két éjszaka – hadarja a fiú azonnal. – Utána átköltözhetnek a kétágyas szobába. Nagyon sajnáljuk.  
\- Ugyan, kibírjuk – legyint Sorey, mert kettejük közül ő a vállalhatatlan alvó. A fiú hálás mosolyt villant rá, míg Sorey bocsánatkérő pillantást küld felé.  
\- Segítek behozni a csomagokat – ajánlja fel a fiú, a hangjában őszinte megbánás.  
\- Nem kell, köszönjük – hárít azonnal. A személyes holmijuk amúgy is kevés, a többi a kutatáshoz kell. – Bepakolunk mi. Tényleg.  
\- Akkor... ha bármire lenne szükség...  
\- Igazán kedves. – Sorey mosolyog, de fáradt, így nem olyan ragyogó, mint máskor. A fiú végre távozik, kattan a kilincs. – Alszom a hálózsákban, ha akarod – veti fel azonnal.  
\- Valahogy csak túléljük – von vállat.  
Sorey kétféle alvási módot ismer: vagy egyáltalán nem mozdul egész éjjel, vagy hánykolódik hajnalig. Egyik sem kifizetődő, és egyik sem túl kellemes, ha hálótársról van szó.  
\- Akkor pakoljunk be.

Másnap az első útjuk a könyvtárba vezet. Nincs szerencséjük az időjárással, még mindig esik. Esély sincs terepre menni, egyelőre az a lényeg, hogy ne ázzon be a cipőjük és elférjenek az esernyő alatt. Gyalog mennek, a Lakehaven Hegység, azon belül is a Great Morgan Falls lábánál fekvő falu, Lefay, ami a vízszentély után is kapta a nevét, amúgy is apró, és spórolnak az üzemanyaggal.  
A könyvtáros – Altul – mosolya mesterkélt, mert nem ilyennek képzelte őket. Nem ilyennek képzelte őt. Az emberek reagálása különböző: valaki nem foglalkozik vele különösebben, valaki hosszasan bámulja míg találkozik a tekintetük, valaki bántó megjegyzést tesz a származására. És a legtöbben bocsánatkérést mormolnak nem sokkal később. Nem igazán várja a pillanatot.  
A férfi mégis odavezeti őket a helytörténeti polchoz, megmutatja a szakjelzetet és valami olyasmit mond:  
\- Ott van még egy regénysorozat is, az csak ki van emelve, mert idevonzza egy kicsit az olvasókat. A többi szentélyről is van szó bennük, a miénk a harmadik kötet. Középkori fantasy, nem a legjobb, de egyszer elmegy. A szerzője járt itt néhányszor, de sosem maradt túl sokáig.  
\- Ez nagyon érdekes – lelkendezik Sorey, mert őt minden ilyennel le lehet venni a lábáról. Mikleo nem hibáztatja érte.  
\- Ha bármire szükségük van, az olvasópultnál leszek.  
\- Köszönjük. Nem fogunk sokáig zavarni, holnap estére kijegyzeteljük ami még nincs meg. – Altul ránéz, meglepett pillantással. Hogy két nap legyen a két polcnyi anyag átnézésére, neki elég hihetetlennek tűnhet. – A nagyját már összeszedtük az egyetemi adatbázisokból – teszi hozzá magyarázatképpen. És a lelkesedésük miatt a tempójuk amúgy is elég haladós.  
\- Komolyan gondolják, hogy bemennek oda, igaz? – a férfi hangja elgondolkodó, már-már olyan borongós hangulatot áraszt, mint a kinti időjárás.  
\- A legkomolyabban – jelentik ki egyszerre.  
\- Vigyázzanak magukra – mondja, és ez úgy hangzik, mintha lenne bármi veszélyes az omladozó falakon kívül egy ősi szent helyen.  
Összepillantanak Soreyjel – mindketten úgy döntenek, erről később beszélnek még. Végül csak felosztják a két polcot, lepakolnak az asztalra és olvasnak – ez segít elterelni a figyelmét, a gondolatait minden másról. 

Mikleo imádta Soreyt. Tény volt, hogy Soreyt nem is lehetett nem kedvelni. És tény volt, hogy Sorey imádta Mikleót. És az is tény volt, hogy akik egy kicsit is ismerték, szintén kedvelték Mikleót.  
Szinte az egész életüket együtt töltötték. A legtöbbek fejében nem is igazán szerepeltek külön egymástól. Összetartoztak.  
És ez szerinte, szerintük sem volt máshogy. Imádták egymást, talán kicsit máshogy vagy jobban is, mint mások gondolták. Mikleo szerette Soreyt, az összes hülye szokásával, az összes mosolyával együtt. A rajongásával egy rongyosra olvasott legendárium iránt, a lelkesedésével, a hivatásával együtt. Szerette tudni a közelségét, szerette az összezörrenéseiket, hogy ostobaságokon vitatkoztak el néha, vagy makacskodtak és mindig megbocsátottak. Szerette az érintését, az otthonos illatát, a pillantását, amivel ránézett. Ha nem tapasztalja meg, talán soha nem hiszi el senkinek, hogy létezik olyan kapcsolat, mint az övék.  
És mégis, egy ideje ott motoszkált benne az a gondolat, hogy milyen lenne nélküle. Nem örökre-nélküle, nem úgy nélküle, hogy valamelyikük otthagyja a másikat és vissza sem néz. Csak egyre inkább ott volt a kérdés benne, hogy milyen volna a saját lábán állni az életben, milyen volna egy kicsit egyedül dolgozni valamin, milyen volna függetlenedni attól a jelenségtől, ami Sorey maga.  
Mert ha egy éltet eltöltesz valaki mellett, már képtelen vagy nélküle definiálni magad. Nincsen külön, mintha egyazon lény két karja lennének. Az összhang tökéletes volt, senki nem kívánhatott volna ennél jobbat. Mégsem volt elég. Mert fogalma sem volt, a végére fogalma sem volt, mi az, ami ment volna egyedül is, és mi az, ami nem.  
Szükségét érezte, hogy tudja.  
Az az öt hónap, amit anno Sorey Lorance-ban töltött ösztöndíjjal, és ő addig Marlindban maradt, semmire nem volt elég. Csak annyira, hogy megfogalmazódjanak benne ezek a gondolatok.  
És akkor a Ladylake-i Egyetem Régészettudományi Tanszékének professzora felajánlott neki egy helyet a gyakornoki programjukban. Neves professzoroknak segíthetne feltérképezni a város alatti végtelen hosszú csatornarendszert, a romokat az óvárosban, rengeteg a fordítói munka amihez van érzéke, egyszerűen, a jelen helyzetben, a mesterdiplomával a kezében ez minden, amit akarhat.  
Csak éppen, Soreyre a marlindi tanszék ráhagyta a Great Morgan fallsi kutatás ötletét. Tehát őt soha nem is akarták felkérni. Tehát marad a kérdés, hogy mit válaszol a nyár végén.

\- Mit akarhatott azzal a megjegyzéssel? – A kérdés Soreytől hangzik el, amint lefelé baktatnak egy hegyi ösvényen, rögtön a Great Morgan Falls előhegyeinél. Nem kellene erre járniuk, az eső miatt minden csúszik, de nem tudták megállni, hogy megnézzék hová vezet az ösvény. Egy legelőre, néhány kecskével.  
\- Nem tudom, de ha akarom, fenyegetőnek hangzott – válaszolja. Harmatos a reggel, mindketten vizesek, pedig nem futottak sokat felfelé. – Megpróbál elijeszteni a szentélytől? Akkor nem hagyná, hogy a könyvtárban kutassunk, nem?  
\- Talán csak rémeket látunk – mutat rá Sorey, aki bízik az emberiség jó szándékában. – De tényleg, eddig mindenki nagyon kedves és...  
\- Túl sok krimi, elnézést. – Elhessenti a gondolatokat, Soreynek igaza van. Csak furcsán hangzott ez a mondat, ennyi az egész. – Szóval holnap?  
\- Holnap szétnézünk a romoknál. Alig várom! – Összenevetnek, és a reggel máris könnyebb. A levegő megtelik napfénnyel, az ég sápadt kékje egyre erőre kap és valahol felkukorékol egy kakas is.  
Leérnek a faluba, még nem mozdulnak az emberek, csend mindenütt, és az a nagyjából másfél kilométer, ami a panzióig van, a két hosszabb utca.  
\- Verseny visszafelé?  
Összevillan a tekintetük, és szinte egyszerre kezdenek rohanni az út szélén. A verseny nem tart soká, és talán csak egy külső harmadik tudná megmondani, melyikük ér előbb a panzió udvarán parkoló terepjáróhoz. Kifújják magukat, megpróbálnak beosonni, de nem sikerül, a tulajdonos rájuk vigyorog:  
\- Ilyen korán kelnek?  
\- A testmozgás fontos, ha egész nap ülünk utána – feleli vidáman Sorey, és a lélegzete még egy kicsit kapkodó.  
Nem vitáznak a fürdőszobán, mert Mikleo bejelenti, hogy hajat mos, ami nem a legrövidebb procedúra az életükben. És éppen csak sikerül levizeznie a haját, amikor Sorey két kopogás után résnyire nyitja az ajtót.  
\- Bejöhetek?  
\- Attól függ, mit szeretnél – feleli, és a gyomra megremeg.  
\- Segítek hajat mosni – ragyog rá, és amilyen ártatlanul tud nézni, bárki elhinné, hogy ennyiről van szó.  
\- Le fogjuk késni a reggelit – jósolja előre.  
\- Te amúgy sem reggelizel – mutat rá, ebben van valami.  
Csak szusszan egyet, amit a vízcsobogás el is nyomhatna, és Sorey felnevet, beljebb jön és becsukja az ajtót. Fél szemmel figyeli, ahogy leszórja a ruháit, és a zuhanykabin túl szűkös kettejüknek, összesimulnak, és Mikleo felnevet, amikor Sorey végighúzza az ajkait a nyakán. Puhán csak, mert a bőre azonnal árulkodik, mindegy, hogy egy óvatos napsugárról vagy egy csókfoltról van szó.

\- Szereztem kávét, kérsz? – Sorey túlkiabálja a hajszárítót és lábbal löki be az ajtót, mert egy tányért egyensúlyoz a másik kezében. – És találtam neked reggelit. – A tányér az ágyon landol mellette, rajta néhány keksz meg epres joghurt, és talán a szervezete igényelne valamit mielőtt nekiülnek az egész napos könyvtármaratonnak.  
A hajszárító hangja nélkül pár pillanatig túl nagy a csend, de Sorey kinyitja az ablakot és kellemes nyárillatok szöknek be rajta madárdallal vegyülve. A levegő melegszik, nincs is szüksége rá, hogy befejezze a hajszárítást. Csendben eszik, kávét nem kér, de miután késve elindulnak, sokáig érzi a nyelvén az ízét.

A Lefay szentélyt – vagy vízszentélyt – egy vízesésen keresztül lehet megközelíteni. Nem a legszárazabb, de a leggyorsabb út. Az esőkabátokat zsebre gyűrik, és előkerülnek a lámpák – egyszerű gáz bányászlámpák, a víz kevesebbet árt nekik –, a kintről jövő fényt hamarosan elnyelik a falak.  
\- Woah ez... lenyűgöző! – Soreyből alig hallható sóhajként szakad ki az ámulat. Máskor talán kiabálna, de most csendes, egy szent helyen amúgy sem illik hangoskodni.  
\- És a rengeteg víz ellenére is jó állapotban van – teszi hozzá. – Azért figyeljünk a lábunk elé.  
A külső terembe még behallatszik a vízesés hangja, bent csak csobogás és csepegés, vizes visszhangok körös-körül. Az eső miatt a kőlapokból álló út is vízben áll, bárhová is vezetődik el a felesleg, lassacskán folydogál csak, amíg már nem öntenek ki a medencék. A falak alapos munkával vannak faragva, bár sok repedésben megült már az évszázadok nyákos kosza, azért ki lehet venni a főbb motívumokat ha elég közelről nézik.  
Lassan indulnak el a folyosón a belső terem felé. A tócsák miatt megvan azaz előnyük, hogy sejthető, melyik járólapok fognak elmozdulni a lábuk alól, ezek felett csendesen örvénylik az elfolyó víz. A lámpák fényétől falakon táncoló árnyékok csak még ijesztőbbé teszik a vésett mintákat, de őket nehéz elijeszteni.  
Egy komoly érv a lefayi kutatás mellett: ezt mind a ketten azért csinálják, mert élvezik. Mert ez a hivatásuk, mert a történelem porát akarják lefújni az összes lehetséges helyről, hogy az elmesélhesse nekik a történetét. Mert azaz álmuk, hogy lássák az összes ősi romot, belessenek minden sarokba és megtaláljanak minden rejtett ajtót. Felfedezzenek mindent, ami eddig rejtve maradt, lefordítsanak minden kőbe vésett mondát és megértsék a régi világok működését az építészet által. Mindezt csak ketten tudják megtenni, mert ez a közös álmuk. Ehhez senki más nem férhet hozzá, és talán, rajtuk kívül nem is értik túl sokan, miért izgalmas napokig bolyongani egy ilyen réges-régen elhagyatott helyen. Ladylake-ben más szellemben és más célokkal kellene dolgoznia.

Sorey a plafont vizsgálja, amikor elmozdul a bakancsa alól egy kőlap és ő az út melletti medencébe bucskázik egy meglepett kiáltással. Szinte azonnal felugrik, a víz csak a térdéig ér, de a zsebei biztosan eláztak.  
\- Jól vagy? – kérdezi Mikleo és gondosan ügyelve, hogy ne lépjen a cseles lapra, keres egy biztos pontot, ahol kihúzhatja Soreyt a vízből.  
\- Semmi bajom – feleli. – Sajnálom. Azt hiszem, a lámpa tönkrement.  
\- Majd szerzünk másikat. – Sorey a karjába kapaszkodik, és ő megveti a lábát, hogy a másik feljusson a csúszós peremen. – Volt még nálad valami?  
\- Kocsikulcs. Vihargyújtó. Müzliszeletek – sorolja végigtapogatva a zsebeit. Mikleo sóhajt, tehát a kár elenyésző és Sorey is rendben van.  
\- Akkor ma nem maradunk túl sokáig – mondja, mert biztos benne, hogy a másik tovább akar menni a vizes ruhák és a benti hűvös ellenére.  
\- Megnézzük a nagytermet és utána kiakasztom magam száradni – ígéri, és ő bólint rá.  
A főterem kör alakú, nem szabályos, de belépve annak tűnik. A teteje kupola, és nyitott, a nyári napfény besüt és melegebb is van. Mikleo eloltja a lámpást, a természetes fény sokkal többet ér. Sorey elővigyázatosságból kiszórja a zsebei tartalmát egy száraz pontra a törött és az ép lámpás mellé, majd egymás mellett, óvatos léptekkel odaóvakodnak az első monolithoz. A tanulmányok szerint összesen huszonnégy darab van körberakva a teremben, kisebb faragott, vagy célnak megfelelő természetes formában talált emelvényeken. Némelyikhez a híd már leomlott, a megközelítés csak a medencén keresztül lehetséges, ami azt jelenti, ha el akarják olvasni, térdig kell gázolniuk a vízben. A sorban az elsőt még meg tudják közelíteni szárazon is.  
Sorey óvatosan megdörgöli a kezével a szikladarabot, hogy eltávolítsa a mohát meg a penészt, és az írás egész olvasható lesz.  
\- Nem fér a fejembe, miért nem foglalkozik ezekkel senki – mormolja közben.  
\- A tézis az, hogy ez itt valamiféle naptár, amit a helyiek használtak az Asgardi Korban. A fordítás töredékes, mert elakadtak benne.  
\- Nem volt olyan nyelvspecialistájuk, mint te – mutat rá Sorey mosolyogva, és a szavai túl jól esnek. – Szóval, ki tudsz belőle deríteni valamit?  
Nézegeti egy ideig az első sorokat, formálja a szavakat, és a másik hagy időt, hogy eldöntse, melyik lesz a megfelelő.  
\- Azt hiszem, arról szól, hogyan kérjenek áldást az emberek az év elején. Rövid telet, és minél hamarabbi tavaszt, meg...  
\- Egészséget a családjuknak? – kérdez közbe, mire bólint. – Ilyesmit ír az egyik professzor is – teszi hozzá. Ha Sorey azt mondja „ilyesmit”, az rendszerint pontosan az, amit mond. A memóriája feneketlen tóként üzemel, ha olyan információkról van szó, amik érdeklik. Egész szövegrészleteket tud előhúzni, ha szükségük van rá, de nem egyszer tudta visszaidézni az óráikon elhangzottakat is.  
\- A fordításokat nem olvastam – von vállat.  
\- Tudom. Mit gondolsz, továbbjutunk velük?  
\- Talán. Nézzünk még körül.  
A többi szikladarab hasonló állapotban van, elvileg nem lehetetlen, hogy alapos felkészülés után a fordítás végére érjenek. Ha ebbe kezdenek bele, az bizonyosan kitart a nyár végéig.

Azért persze alaposan körül kell nézniük még a szentélyben, ami eseménydúsabbnak ígérkezik, mint elsőre hitte. Persze, Sorey nem tud meglenni a hegyek közelében anélkül, hogy ne támadna kedve nekilendülni a megmászhatatlannak tűnő szikláknak minimális felszereléssel, mert Sorey mindig ki akarja törni a nyakát. Csak a szerencsén múlik, hogy soha nem esik semmi baja. És találnak egy medencét, ami mélyebb, mint amennyire lelátnak és amennyire a mérőzsineg leérhetne.  
Másnapra hoz magával törölközőt, és a kamerát, amivel víz alatti felvételeket készíthet. Sorey rámosolyog, ahogy a vízbe csusszan, az nem tűrhetetlen, de elég hideg.  
\- Minden rendben lesz – mondja, holott ő az aggódós kettejük közül.  
\- Hát persze. – Sorey ráragyog a lámpa fényében és ő mély levegőt vesz, hogy körülnézzen odalent.  
Ezt a mélyedést az idő vájta ki, nem emberkéz, inkább egy barlangi tóról van szó, mintsem medencéről. A lámpafényt megérezve halak úsznak el előtte ijedt uszonyrezzenéssel, tehát ez élővíz, ami valahol kapcsolódik a hegyről lezúduló árhoz, vagy valahol akad egy egész tórendszer. Kár, hogy a földrajzi jelenségek kevésbé hozzák lázba.  
A sötétség vágható, egyedül a lámpája éles fehér fénye világít egy sávban, ami nagyon kevés. De a víz nem zavaros, nem érez áramlatot semerről, és talán hat-hét méter mélyre tud leúszni, mire kőpadlóhoz ér a keze. Sorey zsinórja csak öt méter, mióta elszaggatta valahol, nem csoda, hogy nem ért le az aljáig. Az izgalmas rész ezután jön: a padlón lerakódott némi por meg hordalék, mégis valami minta fedezhető fel. Nincs ideje alaposan megvizsgálni, mert a levegője fogytán, elrúgja magát a fenéktől és sietve a felszín felé veszi az irányt.  
Odafent nagy kortyokban nyeli a barlang dohos levegőjét.  
\- Van lent valami – hadarja. – De nem tudtam megnézni. – Sorey azonnal köré borítja a fürdőlepedőt, ahogy kikászálódik a vízből. Odalent határozottan hideg van, a barlang hozzá képest szinte kellemes.  
\- Akarsz még lemenni? – Csak bólint, de vár pár percet, míg egy kicsit átmelegszik. Hoznia kellett volna a rendes merülő ruhát is, abban biztosan nem fázna. Csak a kíváncsiság és a víz szeretete hajtotta, hogy először lemerüljön, komoly áttörésre nem igazán számított.  
Amikor újra vízbe ugrik, már az a cél hajtja, hogy minél alaposabban megvizsgálja azt a padlót. Persze tudja, hogy speciális felszerelésre lesz hozzá szükségük, de annak érdekében, hogy eldöntsék, mennyi energiát fognak belefektetni, muszáj megtennie.  
A padlóra a minta vésve van, mint szinte mindenhol, de a jelenetet sehogy nem tudja kivenni a túl sok díszítőelem miatt. Írásba itt biztosan nem botlik, de az érdeklődés megvan, hogy komolyabban is a végére járjon a dolognak.

És persze, hogy jól megfázott a hideg vízben. Két nappal később már hőemelkedéssel fekszik, és Sorey letiltja minden munkáról és trópusi gyümölcsökkel tömi az ipari mennyiségű forró tea mellé. A pillanatban, amikor megunja a nyűglődését, Sorey felveti, hogy hívják fel Rosét.  
\- Nahát, ti még éltek amúgy? – A lány rájuk mosolyog, integet a kamerának. – Dezel, találd ki, kik hívtak fel! – kiabálja valahová maga mögé.  
\- Csak a történelem-bolond srácok lehetnek, mert Alisha egyedül szokott hívni – hallatszik a szólított válasza. – Rose, fogadd el, hogy nincs életed.  
\- Én is bírlak. Oké, kimegyek inkább, itt túl sok a rossz hangulat. Addig meséljétek, miért hívtok? Lefogadom, hogy szükségetek van valamire. – A feltételezésre váltanak egy kínos, rajtakapott mosolyt a laptop felett. – Tudtam! Halljam.  
\- Mikleo talált egy víz alatti táblát vagy padlórészletet, rá van vésve valami, de nem túl jók a körülmények, hogy megnézhessük.  
\- Tengeralattjárót nem szerzek egy éven belül, felejtsétek el – csóválja a fejét. Sorey felnevet.  
\- Csak egy kamerára lenne szükségem és egy reflektorra – veszi át a szót. – Nyolc méteres mélységig. Csak kölcsönbe.  
Rose elhúzza a száját.  
\- Megint karcsú az ösztöndíj, mi? Ha eladnátok a leleteket, már régen milliomosok lennétek. – Ezt már ezredszer hallják legalább, és a lehetőség továbbra sem csábító egyiküknek sem. Nem azért csinálják mert gazdagok akarnak lenni. Sorey például amúgy is rettenetesen bánik a pénzzel. – Oké, mit kapok cserébe?  
\- Hajlandóak vagyunk meghatározni azoknak a tárgyaknak az értékét, amikről képet küldtél korábban – feleli Mikleo tárgyilagosan.  
\- Egyszerűbb lenne az életem, ha nem veled kéne üzletelnem – morogja a lány.  
\- Gyertek fel Alishával pár napra, szívesen látunk titeket – teszi hozzá gyorsan Sorey.  
\- Tudjátok, hogy elkezditek a könyvklubos maszlagot, ha összeeresztelek titeket.  
\- Mi pedig nem értünk a te szakmádhoz – mutat rá.  
\- Veszem észre. Meglátom, mit tehetek – mondja, ami felér egy ígérettel. – Várom a kisregényt, most mennem kell, sziasztok. – A vonal megszakad, magukra maradnak Mikleo ágyának támlájának támaszkodva.  
\- Most mérges ránk? – találgat Sorey.  
\- Nem hiszem, biztosan csak sok a dolga. – A vállának támasztja a fejét és szeretné, ha Sorey nem találna ki magának valami halaszthatatlan elintéznivalót.  
\- Hozzak valamit?  
\- Csak maradj itt. – Lehunyja a szemeit, és az sem zavarja, ha a másik elindít valami filmet, csak elnyomja a megfázás.

A nyári megfázásban az a jó, hogy hamar elmúlik. Még nem mennek vissza a szentélybe egész napra, de a kora délutáni órákig jól haladnak: az első három monolit szövege már megvan papíron és kibetűzhető fotókon; a negyedikbe már nem kezdenek bele.  
A panzióba visszatérve gyors zuhany után annyit mond:  
\- Ledőlök egy kicsit, megint fáj a fejem. – Sorey bólint, közelebb lép hozzá és átkarolja a derekát egy gyengéd mozdulattal, hogy egészen közel húzhassa magához. Csókot lehel a homlokára.  
\- Pár nap, és teljesen rendben leszel – suttogja kedvesen, a hangja csupa szeretet. – Ne lógasd az orrod – teszi hozzá és finoman összedörgöli az orrukat, mire majdnem felnevet. Mégis, összeszorul a szíve.  
\- Én... – és elakad, érzi, hogy most kellene felhoznia Ladylake-et meg a professzort, de nem képes rá. – Kialszom, és minden rendben lesz – mondja végül.  
\- Ez a beszéd! Jó pihenést, én elmegyek a könyvtárba addig.  
Sorey mögött csukódik az ajtó, és ő összegömbölyödik az ágyon. Fel kell hívnia Lailah-t. Muszáj lesz.

A gyomra még mindig remegett, pedig már kifelé sétált a kampuszról. A gondolatok egymást kergették a fejében, a szíve zakatolt és mindent olyan zavarosnak érzett. Eddig soha senki nem állította, hogy valamelyikük jobb lenne a másiknál. Együtt tanultak, együtt készültek minden vizsgára, egyedül a csoportos munkáknál osztották őket külön, de az nem zavarta őket különösebben. És most valamiben jobb, mint Sorey. Ezt mondták. Egész életükben versenyeztek, most mégsem érez semmiféle örömöt. Nyilvánvalóan csak akkor ért valamit az elismerés, ha az Soreytől jött. Mindenki más kiszorult a körből. Senki más szava nem számított igazán. Amit a professzor mondott, az sértés. Sértés Soreynek, és így sértés neki. Fogalma sincs azokról az éjszakákról, amikor ott görnyedtek a könyvek felett. Amikor eltévedtek a romokban otthon. Amikor közösen ötleteltek a szövegek felett, vajon melyikük hogyan fordítaná. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy Sorey ugyanúgy az életét tette erre az egészre, mint ő. Csak éppen a személyiségük más.  
\- Mikleo? Zaklatottnak tűnsz, minden rendben?

Saját példányuk van az egész feliratból, a munka áttevődik az íróasztalhoz és a laptopok elé. Ezzel együtt a reggeli kocogás kiegészítődik a vacsora előtti edzéssel is. Sorey amúgy sem tud huzamosabb ideig nyugton ülni, bármennyire is szeret ezzel foglalkozni.  
Sorey előveszi a legszebb és legelbűvölőbb mosolyát, amit csak idegenekre villantani tud, és úgy kérdezi meg egyik délután:  
\- Lehet, hogy csattognánk az udvaron egy kicsit, ugye nem baj?  
\- Mire készülnek? – érdeklődik a tulajdonos felvont szemöldökkel.  
\- Csak egy kis edzés, semmi komoly. – Mikleo elmosolyodik a háttérben.  
Nem fognak zavarni senkit – legalábbis most még ezt gondolják azok, akiknek nincs fogalmuk arról, mire mondtak igent. Sorey előhalássza a fegyvereket az autó csomagtartójából: mind a kettő fából van. Rendes felszerelés nélkül nem kockáztatnak éles fegyvereket, még akkor sem, ha pontosan ismerik egymás minden mozdulatát. Maradnak a fából faragott replikák: a kard és a lándzsa. Egy kissé vissza kell fogniuk magukat, hogy ne törjék el őket.

\- Lailah... Én... – Elhallgatott. – Nem tudom, én... Beszélhetnénk valamikor? Ha nem baj? Mikor van fogadóórád?  
\- Ugyan már, most is ráérek, gyere be velem a tanszékre. Főzök teát. – Mikleo bólintott és szótlanul követte a nőt. Nem tudta volna szavakba foglalni mennyire hálás is volt azért, hogy összefutottak. Mennyire hálás is volt, hogy nem mentek el egymás mellett csak úgy. Lailah törődött velük, ő törődött mindenkivel. – Mi bánt ennyire?  
Nem tudta, hol, vagy hogyan kezdje el, így csak összefoglalta az előbb elhangzott beszélgetést. Lailah rámosolygott.  
\- Gratulálok – mondta. – De ez számodra nem fontos most, igaz? Az a fontos, mi lesz Soreyjel nélküled, vagy veled mi lesz nélküle. – Lassan, nagyon lassan bólintott. – Nagyon szeretitek egymást. Ezt mindenki tudja. Mit gondolsz, mit mondana, ha elmesélnéd neki?  
\- Azt, hogy fogadjam el – válaszolta. – Én beszéltem rá Rolance-ra, ő is ezt tenné.  
\- Akkor mi a baj?  
\- Elterveztük a Great Morgan fallsi kutatást a vízszentélynél. Nem mondhatom hirtelen azt, hogy kiszállok. Olyan lenne, mintha elárulnám.  
\- Dehogy is – rázta a fejét a nő. – Te magad mondtad, hogy támogatni fog téged. Soha nem mondana rólad ilyet.

Megállnak egymással szemben, Mikleo még egy pillanatig a haját igazítja, csak szorosabbra fogja, hogy a tincsei biztosan ne szökjenek ki a lófarokból. Felkapja a lándzsát, felveszi a támadóállást. A talpa alatt harsogó nyári, puha fű, a levegőben lelkes nyár-hangok, Sorey szemeiben az a kalandvágy, az a ragyogás, amibe talán beleszeretett az évek múlásával anélkül, hogy igazán észrevette volna. És összecsapnak, fa csattan fán éles hanggal és a lándzsa nyele felforrósodik a szorításában.  
Nem igazi vívás, sosem volt az. Talán ennek köszönhetik, hogy soha nem is esett bajuk közben. Mert mindketten inkább csak le akarják nyűgözni a másikat. Mint egy tánc anélkül, hogy bármelyikük küzdene a vezetésért. Nincs szükség rá, a ritmust az összehangoltság adja, a mozdulatok egymásutánja, a másodpercig míg mindketten a térdükre támaszkodnak kifulladva, vigyorogva, és a rögtönzött közönség, a panzió néhány más vendége lelkesen tapsolni nem kezd.  
Meglepetten pillantanak oda – fel sem tűnt, hogy bárki is figyelné őket.

\- Megértem, hogy bizonytalan vagy, de hidd el, bárhogyan is döntesz majd, Sorey támogatni fog téged. – Ahogy Lailah kimondta, annyira egyszerűnek tűnt minden. Hát persze, hogy Sorey támogatja. Soha nem ez volt a baj. Egyszerűen az, hogy nem tudhatja majd maga mellett ki tudja, meddig. Hogy nem láthatja. A szíve reszketett egy olyan világ gondolatától, ahol Sorey nincs ott mellette. Közben kíváncsiság mardosta, hogy vajon milyen lenne. És nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez olyan gondolat, amit megengedhet magának. A bűntudat máris felkúszott a torkán.

\- Jössz velem? – Sorey a fürdő felé int, de most megrázza a fejét. Felkapja a telefonját, amint az ajtó csukódik és a csövek felzúgnak. A vállaiban és a karjaiban kellemes sajgás, kellemes fáradtság az egész testében, talán tud nyugodtan gondolkodni.  
Tárcsáz, kicseng, kicseng, és Lailah hangja nyíló virágokat juttat az eszébe.  
\- Sikerült dönteni? – kérdezi a lefutott tiszteletkörök után.  
\- Még nem – ismeri el.  
\- Találtatok valami izgalmasat? – Mindkét kérdés őszintén kíváncsi, és ez jól esik.  
\- Nagyon sok mindent – vágja rá, és röviden beszámol mindenről. – Nem is tudjuk, miben merüljünk el igazán.  
\- Ez úgy hangzik, mintha a szíved ott tartana – jegyzi meg. Sokáig nem válaszol.  
\- Igen, egy részem nagyon élvezi az ittlétet – hagyja rá.  
\- Öröm hallani, hogy jól vagytok – mondja vidáman. – Örülök, hogy felhívtál.  
Öröm kimondani, hogy jól vannak.

Zuhany és hajmosás után visszalép a szobába, Sorey megint a kedvenc könyvét lapozgatja. Mikleo szerint nem lehetséges, hogy nem tud minden sort fejből, de nem szól a kikapcsolódás ellen, az a könyv őt is elvarázsolja. Talán ahhoz van köze, hogy Sorey előszeretettel ad elő belőle részleteket.  
\- Segítsek? – veti fel Sorey, amikor nekilát kifésülni a haját. Valamiért szeret ezzel foglalkozni. Szó nélkül átadja a fésűt, csak kényelmesen elhelyezkedik, Sorey mögötte, érzi a tusfürdő illatát meg az öblítőét, ami a pizsamának használt pólóból jön. – Rose írt. Azt mondja, sikerült szereznie mindent, amire szükséged van, ha még mindig kell.  
\- Persze. Mikor jönnek?  
\- Alisha befejezi a gyakorlatát a fővárosban, utána. Néhány nap, a jövőhét, talán.  
\- Jól hangzik. Meg kell kérnem Rosét, hogy hozzon egy palack oxigént is a merüléshez.  
\- Már szóltam neki.  
\- Azt is mondtad, hogy kifizetem?  
\- Persze.  
\- Kösz.  
\- Ugyan. – Sorey óvatosan a vállára csókol, és végül összefonja a haját egyetlen hosszú fonattá, mert így nem fogja összekócolni alvás közben.  
\- Inkább masszírozd meg a vállam – mondja hirtelen ötlettel.  
\- De te is nekem.  
\- Tudok jobbat – feleli erre.  
\- Titokzatos vagy – nevet fel, és a vállaira simítja a kezeit. Átmozgatja az izmait, a sajgás kicsit erősödik, de nem kellemetlen vagy zavaró, és amúgy is, mindig olyan gyengéd vele.  
És amikor szembefordul vele Sorey odahajol hozzá és megcsókolja, röviden és kedvesen, a szemei ragyognak, az egész lénye ragyog. Ő pedig rászól, hogy maradjon nyugodtan, az ujjai a póló alá csúsznak, Sorey próbál nem hangosan nevetni, mert érzékeny a bőre, és próbál nem hangosan sóhajtani a következő pillanatban.

A következő héten megjön Alisha, Rose és Dezel, akit senki nem hívott.  
\- Nem tudtam otthon hagyni, tudjátok, milyen – szabadkozik Rose, de senki nem mérges rá, valójában Dezel soha senkit nem zavar. Maximum Rosét, amikor beszól valamit.  
A következő napon megejti a merülést. A világ a víz zúgó nyomásává és a reflektor fehér fényévé redukálódik. Csend van, súlytalan lebegés, és jelen pillanatban ezt a pár négyzetmétert érzi a világ legbékésebb helyének.  
A lerakódott hordalék felkavarodik, de így is sokkal láthatóbb minden, mint a reflektor fénye nélkül. A minta a szeme előtt rajzolódik ki, ahogyan lassan mozgatja a kamerát felette, hogy később minden részlet pontosan kivehető legyen majd. A padlón lévő véset hatalmas férfit ábrázol hatalmas karddal a feje felett. Ellenség vagy egyéb alak nincsen.  
Az oxigénpalack még félig van, mikor végez, de inkább spórol vele, ha esetleg később még le kellene mennie valamiért.  
Alisha vállalja, hogy kikíséri átöltözni a terepjáróhoz. Mikleo kedveli a lányt, olyan barát, akire lehet számítani. Természetesen őt is elbűvöli Sorey személyes varázsa, de amióta tudja, hogy emiatt nem kell aggódnia, még sorsközösséget is vállal vele. Alisha pedig néha úgy viselkedik, mintha kegyet gyakorolna azzal, hogy hagyja Sorey közelében lenni, pedig ez nem igaz.  
Eszébe jut Lailah tanácsa: könnyebb úgy döntésre jutni, ha másokat is meghallgat. Ha más nézőpontokból is megvizsgálja a helyzetet.  
\- Figyelj csak... – kezdi, de megpillant valamit, és elakad. Zavartan lehajol a terepjáró bal hátsó kerekéhez. A gumi teljesen lapos. – Hát ez csúcs – szakad ki belőle. – Megtennéd, hogy szólsz Soreynek, hogy kinéz egy kerékcsere?  
Pár pillanatig tart, míg száraz ruhákba bújik, és mire szétbontja a haját, Dezel felé siet a szentély kijárata felől.  
\- Ki fogod törni a nyakad! – kiabál utána Rose nem túl kedvesen. Dezel nem méltatja válaszra. Végighúzza a kezét az autón, és leguggol a kerék mellé.  
\- Kivágták – jelenti ki. Rose kivételesen egyetért.  
\- Valaki nem akarja, hogy itt legyetek – teszi hozzá a lány.  
\- Eddig nem történt semmi ilyesmi, biztosak vagytok benne, hogy nem én voltam? – kérdezi Sorey kételkedve.  
\- Figyelj, csináltam már ilyet, és pont így nézett ki.  
Összepillantanak, Altul szavai járnak a fejükben, amiket több mint másfél hónapja mondott.  
\- Van tippetek, mi? – tapint rá Rose.  
\- Nem gyanúsítunk meg senkit – szögezi le Sorey határozottan.  
\- De azért tudod, kit kellene megkérdeznünk.  
\- Senkit nem kérdezünk meg semmiről. Kicserélem a kereket és hazamegyünk.  
\- Felőlem – tárja ki a karjait Rose. – Nem az én kutatásom.  
Ebben maradnak, és a tanácskozás után Alisha odalép hozzá.  
\- Mit akartál mondani? – Kedves és érdeklődő, de Mikleo megrázza a fejét.  
\- Semmit, nem fontos. – Nem a lánnyal van baj: az ő bátorsága illan el.

Rose hajthatatlan, vacsoránál megszólítja a panzió tulajdonosát:  
\- Az ilyen porfészkeknek van valami kísértethistóriájuk, meséljen nekünk valamit!  
\- Nem tudom, mit szeretne hallani, kisasszony... – mosolyog rá zavartan a férfi.  
\- Kísértethistóriát a népnek! Na, ne tessék minket félteni, nem vagyunk cukorból.  
\- Éppenséggel kapcsolódik egy mendemonda a Lefay szentélyhez...  
\- Ezt akartam hallani! – csap az asztalra a lány elégedetten. A teríték megrezzen, Dezel figyelmeztetően felmordul.  
\- Rose, higgadj le – szól finoman Alisha, és egy alig észrevehető mozdulattal a mellette ülő combjára simítja a kezét.  
\- Jól vagyok. Szóval, mendemonda...  
A férfi meggyőzöttnek látszik az érdeklődő szempárok láttán, vesz egy mély levegőt mielőtt belekezdene a rövidke történetbe.  
\- Talán tudják, van az a regénysorozat a szentélyekről... – Sorey lelkesen bólogat, olvasta őket, amíg ő betegen feküdt. – A szerző idelátogatott párszor nézelődni, de az utolsó ittlétekor történt valami... Azt állítja, kísértetet látott a szentélyben, ami le akarta csapni a fejét, valami fegyverrel, karddal vagy ilyesmivel, és még aznap elment. Soha nem is tért vissza. Miért érdekli kegyed egy író fantáziája?  
\- Kísértet, hm?  
\- Kísértetek nem érdekeltek felhasítani egy kerékgumit – szól közbe Dezel. Kénytelenek igazat adni.

Altul meglepetten néz rájuk, mikor másnap besereglenek a könyvtárba.  
\- Nem hiszek ilyesmiben, ezért nem is tettem róla említést, sajnálom, ha kellett volna – szabadkozik sietve.  
\- Semmi gond – mondja Sorey gyorsan. Nem akar udvariatlannak tűnni, persze. Mikleo csak felsóhajt. – Örülök, hogy letudtad a merülést még ezelőtt.  
\- Merülést? – pillant rá a könyvtáros kérdőn.  
Mikleo röviden összefoglalja a leletet, és a végén hozzáteszi:  
\- Ha gondolja, készítünk egy példányt a nyomtatott képekből a könyvtár számára is.  
\- Az jó lenne – bólint, és látszik, hogy meglepődik a felajánláson. – Igazán sajnálom az esetet az autóval. Nem igazán tudnánk megmondani, ki lehetett. Talán csak pár kölyök a Great Morgan túloldaláról. A juhokat is rendszeresen szétkergetik, főleg így nyáron. Unatkoznak, tudják.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy az emberünk a teljes igazságot mondta volna – jegyezte meg az utcán Dezel.  
\- Hát én sem – kontráz rá Rose.  
\- Srácok, ne lovaljátok bele magatokat – kéri Sorey, aki rendületlenül hisz az emberi jóságban. – Tényleg.  
\- Nem mi tehetünk róla, hogy menthetetlenül naiv vagy.  
\- Azért ne vesszetek össze – kéri Mikleo, mert az utolsó, amit akar, az a csapongó indulatok. Ha már egyszer sem zörrentek össze semmin Soreyjel, mióta itt vannak.  
\- Van a faluban múzeum? Vagy tájház? – kérdez közbe Alisha, és titkon hálás érte.  
\- Nincsen – rázza meg a fejét.  
\- Akkor valaki, aki fegyvereket gyűjt? Vagy a környéken?  
\- Nem tudunk róla. Mire akarsz kilyukadni?  
\- Az író szúró vagy vágófegyvert emelgetett, a szentélyekből nem szokott ilyesmi előkerülni, ugye?  
\- Elég ritkán, főleg a Lefay korát tekintve. Valószínűleg már évszázadokkal ezelőtt elvittek mindent, ami mozdítható. – Sorey ezt olyan szomorúan mondja, mintha legalábbis reménykedtek volna bármiféle tárgyi leletben.  
\- Kezdik már, kezdik – sóhajt fel Rose. – Együnk egy fagyit, mielőtt megfekszi a gyomrom a történelem.  
\- Akkor a fegyvernek most is itt kell lennie valahol – világít rá Alisha.  
\- Ha hihetünk az írónak.  
\- Kérdezzük meg!  
A nyomozás lehetősége legalább annyira lázba hozza Alishát, mint amennyire szkeptikussá teszi Rosét. Sorey csak szeretné elhinni, hogy semmi rendkívüli nincs a szentélyben – mármint a felfedezni valókon kívül. Mikleo a maga részéről nem hisz a szellemekben, és sokkal jobban foglalkoztatja a tény, hogy két nap múlva a nyár utolsó hónapjába lépnek.

Az írótól semmi használható információ nem származik, Alisha emiatt egy kissé csalódott. Rose besétál a helyi rendőrségre, és a Lakehaven Hegység fiataljai valóban követnek el olykor csínyeket a felnőttek bosszantására. Az ügy itt megoldódni látszik, egyszerű egybeesések kapcsán. Van ilyen.

Az utolsó estén, amit a lányok és Dezel itt töltenek, úgy döntenek, némi szórakozás reményében meglátogatják a helyi kocsmát. A hely inkább becsületsüllyesztő, de Rose örömét leli abban, hogy elveri a helyi fiúkat dartsban. Egész Lefay lakossága megfordul itt, legalábbis ez Mikleo benyomása, miután még a könyvtáros is odabiccent nekik.  
Sosem kedvelte a hasonló helyeket, legszívesebben visszamenne a panzióba, de a többieket nehezére esne itt hagyni. A kedvtelenséget a stressz számlájára írja, amit magának okoz. Beszélnie kell Soreyjel. Létezhetetlen, hogy nem vette még észre, hogy valami nincs rendben vele.  
\- Kimegyek mosdóra – böki meg Sorey vállát.  
\- Minden rendben? – A szemeiben az aggódás szikrája. Mikleo eldönti: ha a többiek elmentek, végre felhozza a gyakornoki munkát.  
\- Persze, mindjárt jövök – ígéri, és az asztalok között szlalomozva elindul a rövid folyosó felé, ami a hátsó ajtóban végződik, de a mosdók és a személyzeti helyiségek is ott vannak.  
Benyit a férfimosdóba, nincs bent senki. A terv annyi, hogy egy kis vizet locsoljon az arcára és megnyugodjon az újdonsült elhatározás hatására. Úgy érzi, ez az egész kezd elhatalmasodni rajta, ami teljesen nonszensz, és irreális is. A gondolatfolyamot megakasztja, hogy nyílik a mosdó ajtaja. Nem foglalkozik a súlyos, csoszogó léptekkel, ott marad a csapnál. Mégis, mire eldönti, hogy ideje menni, nem marad ideje cselekedni.  
A férfi elkapja a haját és hátrarántja, teljes erővel. Könnyek lepik el a szemeit, fájdalomcsillagok cikáznak a szemhéján és felkiált. A férfi átkarolja a nyakát egy erős mozdulattal, és a fülébe kiabál:  
\- Hol van a kardom?!  
Mikleo nem tud megszólalni, próbálja lefejteni magáról a kart, de az túl súlyosan, túl erősen feszül neki, már a levegővétel is nehezére esik. A támadó megismétli a kérdést:  
\- Hol van a kardom?!  
Még pár pillanat kétségbeesett küzdelem, aztán a támadó hirtelen elengedi, és ő csak annyit lát, hogy fejjel a tükörnek esik. A tükör megreped.  
\- Jól vagy? – Ez Dezel hangja. Csak bólintani bír, de az egy hiábavaló mozdulat. – Nyögj ki valamit, hé.  
\- Jól – feleli engedelmesen, és feleannyira rekedten, mint elsőre gondolná a hangját az érzésből. Felköhög, és Dezel elkapja a támadót, mielőtt az rájuk ronthatna.  
\- Mi a fene bajod van? – szegezi neki a kérdést jóval nyersebben, mint ahogy hozzá szólt.  
\- A kardom! – sziszegi a férfi. – Elloptátok a kardom, hol van?!  
\- Nincs nálunk a kardod – feleli Dezel, és nála eddig tart a szép szó, egyszerűen behajítja az ivóba a férfit.  
Mikleo lassan feltápászkodik a padlóról, kint teljes a felfordulás, de ő egész testében reszket, nem tud kimenni. Csak arra koncentrál, hogy levegőt vegyen, beszív, kifúj.  
\- Mikleo! – Sorey ront be, a hangjában rémület és szorosan magához öleli. – Jól vagy? – kérdezi, egészen máshogy, mint ahogy az előbb hallotta ugyanezt a kérdést. Nem, Sorey nem lehet ilyen miatta. Nem aggódhat és nem félhet.  
\- Minden rendben – hazudja azonnal. – De nem akarok itt maradni tovább.  
\- Visszamegyünk a panzióba – biztosítja Sorey, és ő még nem érti, de nem baj.  
Most mondta ki először.  
Odakint a felfordulás még nagyobb, mint hitte. Altul üvölt Dezellel, aki vicsorog, a fogai veszélyesen villannak és az egész teste merő feszültség. Mellette Rose, a tekintetében a vágy, hogy úgy igazán bemosson egyet a könyvtárosnak, vagy arcon rúgja egy ugrásból. A támadóját a csapos nyugtatgatja, nedves rongyot szorít a homlokára, a tükör biztosan megsebezte.  
Altul tovább tajtékzik:  
\- Hogy jön maga ahhoz, hogy erőszakot alkalmazzon egy beteg ember ellen?!  
\- Kötözzék le, ha annyira beteg, hogy rátámad másokra! – vág vissza Dezel.  
Hirtelen minden szem rászegeződik. Sorey megszorítja a kezét. Ez az a pillanat, amikor nem érdekli, hogy ki mit lát vagy gondol. Ez az a pillanat, amikor a szemei kihűlnek és vágnak, mint a penge. Sorey soha nem haragszik senkire. Sorey soha nem bánt senkit. De ha valaki – bárki, akárki – megpróbál neki ártani, az jobb, ha a legrövidebb úton menekül a lehető legtávolabb.  
\- Így volt – mondja összeszedve a hangját. Hozzátesz még valamit a kardról, és Dezel morog valamit fenyegetően a fojtogatásról.  
Nem érdekli, csak szeretne minél hamarabb olyan helyre kerülni, ahol magára zárhat egy ajtót. A legrosszabb talán az, hogy ha akar, tud verekedni. Lett volna esélye, ha szemből támadják meg. De nem volt.

\- Alisha mindent elintéz – jelenti Sorey egy órával később. – Asura Altul bátyja, és tényleg beteg. Az a rögeszméje, hogy elvesztett egy kardot a szentélyben. Beverte a fejét, miközben ott nézelődött pár évvel ezelőtt. Altul mesélt neki arról, mit találtunk, emiatt támadhatott rád. Altul elnézést kér, és szeretné, ha nem tennél feljelentést.  
\- Ő tette tönkre a gumit is?  
\- Talán. – Egy rövid szünet. – Lefeküdhetsz, ha gondolod. – Sorey mellé ül az ágyra, és a vállára simítja a kezét. Mikleo mély levegőt vesz.  
\- Mondanom kell valamit – jelenti ki. Nincs oka tovább halogatni, és a titkolózás már majdnem annyira fojtogatja, mintha egy valódi kéz lenne. Talán csak a trauma okozza. – Mielőtt eljöttünk, megkerestek a ladylake-i tanszékről, hogy legyek a gyakornokuk ősztől. – Két másodpercnyi csend, és amikor Sorey megmozdul, az első rémült gondolata az, hogy el akar tőle távolodni.  
\- Ezen emészted magad azóta? – kérdezi, és a karjai köré fonódnak. – Ez egy nagyszerű hír, gratulálok.  
\- Nem akartam eltitkolni, sajnálom.  
\- Nem haragszom. – Ez biztos, ezt érzi az öleléséből, a nyugodtságából. – Próbálj meg aludni, rendben? Én itt maradok addig és reggel hazamegyünk. – Ez a legmegnyugtatóbb ígéret, amit Sorey mondhat most. Haza.

A nap ezer ágra süt, tökéletes ellentétben a hangulatával. Visszagondolva csak néhány pillanat volt az egész, a rémülete nagyítja fel ennyire. Mégsem olyan egyszerű napirendre térni.  
És amíg Sorey próbál rendet tenni, hogy elférjenek a terepjáróban hazafelé is, ő csak az udvar nagy fájának árnyékában forgatja a falándzsát. Azt reméli, megnyugszik tőle, de nem igazán érzi hatásosnak. Az sem segít, hogy Sorey egy szót sem szólt arról, amit mondott neki az este.  
\- Szóval itt vannak. – Altul áll a kaputól pár lépéssel beljebb. Mikleo kezében megáll a lándzsa.  
\- Már nem sokáig – mondja Sorey. A hangja most tartózkodó, ritkán hallja ilyennek.  
\- Nézzék, nagyon sajnálom a tegnap történteket.  
\- Én is – biztosítja Sorey, de ebben az együttérzés nem a férfi felé irányul. – Hálásak vagyunk a segítségért, de most hazamegyünk.  
\- Nem értek még a kutatás végére – kezdi Altul hiábavalóan, de amikor Mikleo közelebb lép, elhallgat.  
\- Még két hetünk lett volna – szólal meg. – A nyár végét mindig otthon töltjük. Így is elég anyagunk van, amit fel kell dolgoznunk, de máshol is megtehetjük. Lefay nem váltotta be a hozzá fűzött reményeinket, azt gondoltuk, az emberek kedvesebbek, de a tegnapiak után a vendéglátónk sem akar minket itt látni, a barátainknak még az éjjel el kellett utazniuk. Nekünk sincs maradásunk.  
\- Őszintén sajnálom – suttogja a férfi megsemmisülve.  
\- Én is – vágja rá. Sorey levegőt vesz, talán, hogy közbeszóljon. Gyorsabb nála. – De... ez nem jelenti azt, hogy háborgó lélekkel távozunk, mert az senkinek nem tesz jót. – Beletúr a kutatási anyagokat tartalmazó dobozba, abban máris kisebb káosz uralkodik, ezért eltart néhány másodpercig, mire meglesz a gumis mappa. A saját kézírása van rajta, a merülés napjának dátuma, pontos hely, más azonosító adatok. Átnyújtja Altulnak. – Nem tudom, honnan tudja a bátyja, hogy hét és fél méteres mélységben a víz alatt van egy kardábrázolás, de vigye el neki a képeket. Talán az ő lelke is megnyugszik, ha megtalálja a kardját.  
A férfi döbbenten mered rá, a keze reszket, ahogy átveszi a mappát.  
\- Maga... Még egy bocsánatkéréssel tartozom, amiért ennyire... félreismertem. – Mikleo megrázza a fejét. Nem kezd kiselőadásba arról, hogy az emberség nem haj- vagy szemszín kérdése. Altul végül jó utat kívánva távozik.  
\- Mikleo... – Sorey hangja büszke, a szemei ráragyognak, de végül nem is mond mást.  
\- Menjünk haza.

A ragyogó napsütésben a Great Morgan Falls elmarad mögöttük, előttük az autópálya, már ismerős út: hazafelé mindig hosszabbnak tűnik.  
\- Szóltál nagypapának?  
\- Gondoltam, legyen meglepetés. – Sorey válasza őt is meglepi. Csak nekitámasztja a homlokát az üvegnek. Lehet, hogy már elkezdte, de sehogy nem tudja folytatni a beszélgetést. Sorey nem erőlteti, arra vár, hogy ő álljon elő a reményeivel és a kétségeivel. Valahogy most nem segítség ez a szokása.  
Sorsfordító beszélgetés helyett Sorey egyszer csak megszólal:  
\- Az író bevallotta nekem, hogy semmiféle kísértetet nem látott a szentélyben.  
\- Nem Alisha beszélt vele? – kérdez rá meglepetten.  
\- Akkor írtam neki, mikor elolvastam a sorozatot. Említi a vízszentélyről szóló kötetben a kísértetet, de nekem azt válaszolta, hogy csak a hírverés miatt csinálta.  
Elmosolyodik. Sorey varázsa még egy e-mailen keresztül is bűvkörébe vonja az embereket.  
\- Ez is csak velünk történet meg – mondja végül.  
\- Azért nem távozunk üres kézzel. – Sorey pozitív gondolkodása ragadós, mert tényleg sok mindent el lehet mondani a kirándulásukról Lefayben, de azt nem, hogy hiábavaló lett volna.

\- Soreya, mi baja Mikleónak? – a kérdés aznap este, a vacsora után hangzik el. Mikleo megdermed ültében, a hangok behallatszanak hozzá is. Szeretné tudni a választ.  
\- Nem szeretnék válaszolni – feleli Sorey, mert hazudni soha nem tudna, főleg nem a nagyapjuknak. Edények csörömpölnek a kezében, és az is hallatszik, ahogy az öreg a kandallóba kocogtatja a hamut a pipájából.  
\- Soreya – mondja, kissé nógatva, kissé türelmetlenül, de nem támadóan.  
Sorey sóhajt, elzárja a csapot. Általában nem ő mosogat, de ma felajánlotta.  
\- Az egyiket szeretném, ha ő mondhatná el neked. A másik... – tart egy kis szünetet, talán közben piszkál valamit a kezével, ez annyira Mikleo előtt van, ahogy hallgatózik. – Megtámadták. Azaz ember beteg, nem hiszem, hogy rosszindulatból tette, de nagyon ijesztő volt az egész helyzet. Úgy tűnt, jól van... De egy kicsit olyan érzés, mintha nem lettem volna ott, amikor kellettem, pedig csak nem vettem észre időben a bajt, és...  
\- Nem a te hibád.  
\- Én is tudom. – Sorey nem hangzik túl meggyőzöttnek. – Befejezem a mosogatást és kimegyek sétálni egy kicsit.  
Sokára tud megmozdulni az ajtócsukódás után.

\- Most mérges vagy? – kérdez a hosszú csendbe, mert nagypapa nem válaszol a szavaira.  
\- Nem vagyok. – A kijelentés jobban megnyugtatja, mint hinné. Szünet következik, végül mégis belekezd egy válaszba: – Azért hoztalak magammal mindkettőtöket, hogy soha ne lehessetek egyedül. Nem voltam már fiatal akkor sem, gondolnom kellett arra, hogy mi lesz veletek, ha már nem leszek.  
\- Ugyan már, nagypapa, száz év múlva is leszidsz minket, ha nem érünk haza vacsorára – szól közbe csendesen, a gondolatra gombóccal a torkában.  
\- Bízom a jövendőmondó képességeidben – mosolyog rá. – Azt akartam, hogy ott legyetek egymásnak. De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy örökké együtt kell lennetek. Semmi baj azzal, ha meg akarjátok nézni a világot egyedül is. Soreya is elment néhány hónapra külföldre, ha te is akarsz menni, tedd meg. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megérti majd. Ugyanezt mondtam neki is. – Mikleo lassan bólint egyet. Megkönnyebbülten, felszabadultan. – És most hozd haza, mielőtt megfázik kint. Amúgy is későre jár.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy mindketten elmúltunk már huszonöt évesek? – kérdezi óvatosan.  
\- Attól még az éjszaka alvásra való, édes fiam.

Felkapja Sorey egyik pulóverét meg egy takarót, és kilép az elysiai éjszakába. Hűvös van ilyen magasan, de a csillagok is karnyújtásnyira ragyognak. Ez a szép az egészben, hogy itt a felhők a házak között vándorolnak át. Senki nem jár kint ilyenkor. Nem kell messzire mennie, Sorey a fűben ül az egyik domboldalon. Kis gondolkodás után a fejére borítja a takarót és belebújik hozott a pulóverbe. Otthonillata van és túl nagy rá.  
\- Nagypapa aggódik, hogy megfázol – mondja.  
\- Már nem fogok.  
\- Meg azon is, hogy nem alszunk még. Nem mintha tudnék. – Letelepszik szorosan a másik mellé, Sorey automatikus mozdulattal átkarolja, ő kényelmesen nekitámaszkodik. Általában ez a pihenés: megnézik a nyár végi csillaghullást vastag takarókon kívül szorítva az éjszakai hideget, és még csak nem is mindig beszélgetnek közben. Egymás csendjét hallgatni határozottan kellemes.  
\- Még nem döntöttem el, hogy elfogadom-e a felkérést – szólal meg végre.  
\- Miért? – kérdez rá, holott a választ mindketten tudják.  
\- Hogy élsz túl, ha elmegyek?  
\- Egyszer már sikerült – mutat rá.  
\- Az más volt egy kicsit szerintem. Tudtuk, mikor jössz vissza. – Sorey megmozdul, úgy fordul, hogy ránézhessen.  
\- De sokkal közelebb lennél. Bármikor meg tudlak látogatni. Ha visszamegyek Marlindba, onnan csak másfél óra autóval, az semmi. Ez soha ne tartson vissza semmitől. Én a helyedben mennék. Sőt, addig foglak győzködni, amíg azt nem mondod, hogy mész.  
\- Nem csak azért mondod, mert hibáztatod magad a tegnapiért, ugye?  
\- Nem.  
\- Akkor jó. Egyébként is, ne legyél hülye – finoman oldalba könyökli, Sorey megrezzen.  
\- Au! Nem tehetek róla, ha egyszer... megijedtem.  
Mikleo sóhajt. Sokadjára aznap. De végre úgy, hogy elengedi vele a terhet is, ami mellkasát nyomja. A döntés is kezd körvonalazódni a fejében.  
\- Néhány nap, és túl leszünk rajta. Na, ne lógasd az orrod.  
\- De akkor te se! – és az ujjai az oldalán, felnevet az érzésre.  
\- Ne-ne-ne, So- hé, fejezd be! – de Sorey nem kegyelmez, amíg arrébb nem vetődik a füvön.  
A nevetésük hirtelen hal el, mikor észreveszik a nagyapjukat. Bűnbánást tanúsítva baktatnak utána hazafelé, de Mikleo közben még megbökdösi Sorey oldalát, és mindketten komolynak álcázott képpel tesznek úgy, mintha mi sem történt volna.

2017\. február 12-27.

**Author's Note:**

> A blogomon további ToZ ficeket találtok: https://never-marauders-land.blogspot.com/search/label/Tales%20of%20Zestiria


End file.
